Blu's Parents
by Alexriolover95
Summary: It has been some time after Rio 2 and Bu meets his parents
1. Intro

**Hello, Rio fans, it's Alexriolover95 again with another story. My last story if you read it was about Bia finding a mate for her. Now this story will be about Blu meeting his parents.**

**Ever since I saw the first Rio, I always had one important question, What about Blu's parents? I hoped that the second movie would address that answer, and I did like that we got to meet Jewel's father and sadly assumed that Jewel's mom is gone. But I was disappointed there was not even a single word about Blu's parents. This is probably a top question for all Rio fans and I know there are stories written about Blu's parents, but I want to present my own version.**

**So without further ado, here we go.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Intro

* * *

It has been a few months since the loggers were chased out of the Amazon by the animals of the jungle, along those were the blue macaw tribe that had five new members, the lovebirds Blu and Jewel along with their three children, Bia, Carla and Tiago. After the victory, the blue macaws returned to their normal lives and our favorite ones were relaxing from the victory party in their hollow. Bia went back to her pursuit of knowledge, Carla went back to her singing and Tiago went back to his pranks. As for the two lovebirds, Jewel was a loving wife and mother as well as being the feisty, independent bird she was. But for Blu, who was the unsociable, nervous bird, was starting to have confusing dreams while he slept, dreams of when he was just a small chick, dreams of times before Linda found him.

Dreams of his real parents.


	2. Blu's Dreams Begin

Chapter 2: Blu's Dreams Begin

* * *

It was early night in the Amazon, and in a hollow are our favorite two blue macaws and their three children who are getting ready for the night.

"Okay, kids, time for bed."

"But, dad, we are not even that tired yet, can we stay up a little more." Pleaded Bia, Carla and Tiago, giving their dad the puppy dog eyes.

Blu could not resist their eyes and he was convinced even more when Jewel walked up.

"It's not that late, honey, why don't we tell some stories, it's been a while since we did."

The three kids were only a little grateful for the save their mom gave them, but they were interested in doing other stuff. Tiago wanted to think about what pranks he would pull, Carla was more interested in having karaoke night and Bia just wanted to read some more.

After nearly an hour of stories told by Blu and Jewel, the kids were glad when it was time to sleep and were very tired from listening to the stories. Blu and Jewel also went up to their room and slept cuddling with each other. Jewel was soon happily asleep, Blu, however, began to have strange memories, memories of when before Linda found him.

"Honey, I brought breakfast, how is our little guy doing?" A male blue macaw said as he entered his home, greeting his wife who was holding a little blue macaw that was Blu.

"He is just so cute, should we wake him, he must be hungry."

"Maybe in a little bit." The male bird said as he moved towards his wife and son. "Life is wonderful."

"It sure is." The female said.

Normally, birds would smile at these memories of when they were younger, but Blu felt strange and began to twist and turn in his sleep, so much that Jewel felt it and could see this happen.

"What's wrong with my Blu." Jewel wondered. Blu has never had trouble falling asleep.

A few minutes later Blu woke up and walked to the entrance of the hollow, where he just stood there for the rest of the night. Jewel watched Blu and decided to leave him alone until morning and than see what was the matter with him.


	3. The Morning After

Chapter 3: The Morning After

* * *

In the morning Jewel woke up to see Blu had passed out asleep in the entrance, still twisting and turning like last night, only he was probably so tired he could not wake up. Jewel walked over to Blu to wake him.

"Blu, wake up."

"What, what's going on? How did I get here?" Blu said, confused.

"Blu, are you alright? You look like you have something on your mind."

"I'm alright, I guess I was just sleep walking." Blu said, nervous to tell Jewel what really kept him up.

Jewel could see right through Blu and knew he was not just sleepwalking, but she spoke in a kind manner.

"Blu, you can tell me the truth, what's the matter?"

Blu sighed and took a deep breath and told Jewel about last night.

"Well, I had memories of when I was very little, before Linda found me, I had memories of my parents."

Jewel felt sorry for Blu, this was the first time he ever spoke about his parents, Blu had grown up not even knowing them.

"No wonder why he had so much trouble sleeping." Jewel said in her head.

Jewel, seeing that Blu looked a little sad, hugged Blu to comfort him and led him back inside where their three little angels were just waking up.

"Morning, mom, dad." the three chicks said as they saw Blu and Jewel.

But they soon looked a little nervous when they saw their father looking sleepy and sad on top of that.

"Blu, why don't you go and try to get some sleep, I'm take care of the kids today."

"Okay, Jewel, see you later my lovebird." Blu said as he tiredly walked to his bed.

After Jewel watched Blu go to sleep, she turned to see three little concerned faces staring at her. Bia, who was the most concerned about Blu, was the first to speak.

"Mom, what's wrong with dad? He looks sad and tired."

Jewel, after taking the kids out of the hollow so as not to wake Blu explained their father's dream.

"Kids, your father's a little depressed at the moment, he was dreaming about his times with his parents."

"You mean Linda? Why would dad be depressed about that?" Tiago asked.

"No, Tiago, his real parents, the ones who first took care of him."

Jewel than spoke to all three of her children.

"Look when your dad wakes up, why don't we all go and try to cheer him up."

Bia, Carla and Tiago were very worried about their dad, but were also very happy, as they would try to cheer up their dad. Jewel could only hope this would help Blu.


	4. Flashbacks

Chapter 4: Flashbacks

* * *

Blu woke up a few hours later, slightly better, but still feeling a little down. Jewel came in a few minutes later with the kids, who jumped up on their father.

"Hi, daddy!" Blu's three children said as they jumped on and down on him.

"Okay, calm down guys before you break my bones."

"Morning, lovebird." Jewel said as she hugged Blu. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better, so whats in store for today?"

"I thought we can spend a family day to make you feel better, I told the kids about last night and they want to spend the day with you."

"Well I guess some family time will make me feel better."

As the family of five went to spend the day together, Blu was deep in thought and was thinking how nice it would be for his parents to meet Jewel and their grandchildren, he was so fortunate to have a loving family.

First the family decided to relax by a pond, taking a bath and swimming to cool themselves.

As Blu watched his kids playing in the water a flashback started in his head.

"Honey, are you sure he is old enough to swim, I am afraid he may drown or get sick." Blu's mother said

"Now, honey, he has to learn eventually and besides we will be watching him the whole time."

The young Blu was playfully enjoying the water with his parents holding each other smiling and watching. When Blu was tired, his mom picked him up, where he fell asleep in her wings.

"Looks like this little guy could use a nap."

"I am so proud of him, now he will now what to do if he gets stuck in water." Blu's father said proudly.

Back to the present, Blu's flashback ended, Blu started to shed tears, but stopped so as not to catch the attention of Jewel and the kids.

After the family was done by the pond, they decided to go eat and Jewel picked out the best mango she could find for Blu, mango being his favorite fruit, as Blu savored the tasty sweetness of the fruit another flashback started in his head.

"Look what I found for our little guy!" Blu's father said excitedly as he flew in his home with a juicy mango for his son.

"Wow, it looks delicious, lets dig in." Blu's mother said.

Today was the day that Blu would eat his food without help from his mother as he dug his little beak into the fruit, having no trouble eating it. When he was done, he yawned and felt tired.

"Looks like our little angel ate a little too much." Blu's mother said as she picked up Blu and rocked him to sleep as Blu's father came and held both mother and son.

Back to the present, Blu could feel the pain of not knowing his parents as he ate. To Jewel, however, she took the look in Blu's eyes to mean that he ate too much and lucky did not catch that Blu felt his heart breaking.

The last activity for the family day was a simple walk through the jungle, the day was so peaceful and calming that one would have felt happy, but not for Blu, for as he walked wing in wing with Jewel and seeing the kids walking and playing with each other in front, Blu had the most painful flashback.

Young Blu was happy and running in front of his parents, clashing butterflies, as the family was taking a relaxing walk through the jungle.

"He is just such a wonderful bundle of energy, don'y you agree, honey." Blu's mother said.

"Yes, he will become such a great bird." Blu's father said

The family continued the walk, Blu's father and mother enjoying the peaceful day with their little son.

Back to the present, Blu's flashbacks were getting a little too much for him to keep his sadness bottled up, he just simply started to cry his eyes out.

"Blu, whats wrong?! Why are you crying?!" Jewel said, very concerned.

Blu did not answer and simply just fell down crying his eyes out.

"Mom, is dad okay?!" Bia, Carla, Tiago said, running up to their father.

"We better get him home and into bed." Jewel said, very worried and scared about Blu.

Jewel and the kids eventually got Blu home, where he was still crying a little as Jewel set him down. Jewel than spoke to the kids.

"Kids, looks like your father is worse than before, maybe he just needs to rest, and than maybe he will be fine."

Bia, Carla, and Tiago went to their beds, deeply concerned about their father's condition. Jewel watched her three kids walk slowly and quietly to their beds.

Jewel, however, than thought of an idea to at least know how Blu feels. Jewel decided to ask for her aunt Mimi's help.


	5. Help from Aunt Mimi

Chapter 5: Help from Aunt Mimi

* * *

After the family day, where Jewel and the kids tried to cheer up Blu, Blu was more depressed than ever and refused to get up from the bed, he was literally heartbroken. Jewel decided to get her aunt Mimi to help Blu.

Aunt Mimi was known for helping her fellow blue macaws when they felt down and helped them relax and feel better, Jewel knew that aunt Mimi can at least try to help Blu.

Jewel soon arrived at her aunt Mimi's usual place, relaxing by the clay banks, where she was taking a nap.

"Hello aunt Mimi, enjoying the sun." Jewel said.

"Well isn't it my little wild flower. What can I do you?"

Jewel sighed and told Mimi about Blu's depression and that she and the kids tried to make him feel better, but it only made things worse.

"I will see what I can do." Mimi said in a serious tone.

Aunt Mimi and Jewel soon arrived back home, where Blu was still in his bed face down and probably still crying his eyes out.

"Blu, sweetheart, please look at me, I brought aunt Mimi here to make you feel better."

"Go away Jewel, no one but my parents can make me feel better." Blu said without even turning his face.

Jewel sighed and let Mimi in to see Blu. "Jewel, why don't you go outside for a little and I will take care of this.

"Thank you, aunt Mimi."

As Jewel waited for Mimi, she was very worried about Blu. Aunt Mimi had to first talk some sense into Blu and get him to stop crying and than asked Blu about his dreams and flashbacks, Mimi listening to every detail. She felt sorry for Blu, it is tough not knowing your parents. When Blu finished, Mimi reminded Blu that he had a loving wife along with three super kids, what he was doing was only bringing his family down.

Soon aunt Mimi came out and talked to Jewel. "He is okay for now, as long as he gets a few days of peaceful sleep he should be fine.

"Thank you, aunt Mimi." Jewel said with tears in her eyes.

"Now don't you worry my little wild flower, he will be alright."

Jewel watched as aunt Mimi flew away and than went inside to see that Blu was finally sleeping face up with no more tears coming out of his eyes.

"I love you, Blu." Jewel said as she cuddled up with Blu for the night, thankful that aunt Mimi helped.


	6. Meeting Blu's Parents

Chapter 6: Meeting Blu's Parents

* * *

It has been a few days since aunt Mimi came and helped Jewel with Blu's problems and Blu was looking better every day, he was more happy with each passing day, but Jewel still told him to rest and stay home.

One morning, Jewel went out to get breakfast for her family.

"Jewel, are you sure you don't want me to go get food, I feel fine." Blu said innocently.

"I'm be fine, Blu, and plus I probably won't cause another soccer game." Jewel said, smiling.

Blu laughed at the memory of when he caused the soccer game when he went over to the scarlet macaw's territory. "Fine, but if you do, we are even."

"Of course, Blu."

Jewel flew out in search for food, meanwhile not that far away, two blue macaws, one male and one female, who were new to the area landed near Eduardo, Jewel's father and leader of the blue macaws.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Eduardo said

"Hi, we came from far away looking for our long lost son and we heard that this is where the blue macaws are mostly at." The male bird said.

"Well, you are in the right place."

A second later, Eduardo could see her daughter flying near with some nuts and fruit in her talons, he decided to stop her.

"Jewel!" Eduardo shouted, as he saw jewel was surprised to se her father.

"Morning, daddy, what can I do for you?"

"Where is Blu, shouldn't he be getting food for you guys."

Jewel told her father about Blu's depression over the last few days and Eduardo than had an idea.

"Jewel, these are two new macaws that found us, can you do me a favor and let them stay at your home."

"Sure, all guests are welcome."

"Great, see you later, sweetie." Eduardo said and as Jewel and the new comers flew away, Eduardo shouted. "Tell Blu, I hope he gets better!"

Jewel was happy her father understood Blu's condition, after all her father was probably in the same place when he lost her. But little did Jewel know that the two guests she was bringing home with her were Blu's parents.


	7. The Guests

Chapter 7: The Guests

* * *

Jewel soon arrived home with the two blue macaw guests.

"Blu, kids, come out and meet our guests." Jewel shouted.

"Guests?" All four said at once, confused and even more confused when they saw their guests.

"Kids, Blu, I would like you to meet… What were your names?"

"Sorry, where are my manners!" The male bird said. "I am David and this is my wife Sarah. It's nice to meet you guys."

Jewel than continued. "Well this is my husband, Blu, and our three kids, Bia, Carla and Tiago. But enough talk lets eat our breakfast."

As the seven blue macaws ate, David and Sarah explained why they came and was hoping they would find their son. Blu knew what his guests were feeling and decided that it would be okay to talk about it.

"I know how you guys feel, I lost my parents when I was only a little chick, I wonder if I will ever see them again."

"You poor thing!" Sarah said.

"Yes that is, Blu, but there is hope that you will find your parents, just as I hope I will find my son. He was our only child, we flew across mountains, jungles and even oceans to find him."

After breakfast, more time was spent with the guests, Blu felt that it was fate that two new birds to the tribe had the same feelings of loss as him did. If only his mind and his guests's minds told him and them that Blu was actually David and Sarah's son.


	8. The Boys and Girl's day

Chapter 8: The Boys' and Girls' day

* * *

Next morning after David and Sarah came to the blue macaw tribe, they spent the next two days flying around the tribe looking for anyone that looked like their son, they felt they found him sometimes, but after more close looks were disappointed to find out the bird wasn't their son. By the end of the second day, they were starting to give up.

While they were eating dinner with our favorite family, they looked down and sad, a little like Blu was nearly a week ago.

Blu, who understood them, came up with an idea. "Why don't tomorrow we have a guys' and girls' day?" Blu suggested, hoping to break the sad mood around.

That sounds like a great idea, Blu! What do you guys think?" Jewel said to their guests.

"I think that's great." Sarah said. "It will certainly let know more about each other. What do you think, honey."

"I'm on abroad." David said, somewhat happy.

The next day, Blu, David, and Tiago decided to play soccer together. Both Blu and Tiago had great experience with the game, but David was a little unfamiliar with the sport, so father and son had to teach their guest about it.

"Well, this is certainly tougher than I expected." David said, exhausted. "You guys are very good."

"Practice makes perfect." Blu said, as the three of them had a lot of fun.

David, at times, was close to tears seeing Blu and Tiago playing with each other, he was reminded of his son and how he wished he could have had more time with him.

After playing some regular soccer, the trio decided to play other games, like monkey in the middle, David was actually in the middle most of the time, being in between two good catchers. David enjoyed the time he spent with Blu and Tiago, he could tell that Blu was a really good father, David only wished that he was as good as Blu.

Meanwhile, the girls were having their day together, Jewel, Sarah, Bia, and Carla decided to go to the clay banks to relax and get their feathers done.

As Bia and Carla were doing their things, like talking about their brother behind his back and doing their feathers, Jewel and Sarah were talking to each other about Blu.

"Jewel, your a lucky bird you know, you got a mate and three wonderful children." Sarah said.

"Thank you, Sarah, so what about you? How is David?"

"He is great, I remember the times before we lost our son, David was a great father, he managed to teach our son about the jungle where we lived and he was very caring about him at the same time. His one regret is that he did not know him for long."

"That's the same way it is with Blu, he wishes he could have known his parents."

As the day started to end, the boys and girls flew back home about the same time.

"Well, there are my beautiful daughters." Blu said, as Bia and Carla hugged their father. "Thank you, dad." They both said. But Blu, as always was stunned by his mate's beauty.

"Well, where is your handsome mate, lady?" Blu said, blushing.

"Blu, not in front of our guests." But Jewel gave in and the two kissed each other.

"Ew" Their three kids said, covering their eyes.

David was also doing the same as Blu and was embracing Sarah. This made the three kids go "double ew" and they quickly got to their rooms, the four adults laughing.

"Well goodnight you two." Blu said to David and Sarah. "Sweet dreams."

Thank you very much, you too." Sarah said.

What little both Blu and his guests would know that they were to have too much of sweet dreams, that would determine the next few days.


	9. Sweet Thoughts

Chapter 9: Sweet Thoughts

* * *

That night Blu, David, and Sarah all had too good of sweet thoughts.

Blu in his sleep was wondering if David and Sarah were his parents, after all they did share some similar things, Blu was taken at a very young age and David and Sarah did lose their son when he was very young, and plus they looked similar to how Blu saw his parents in his flashbacks, but they were older. Blu decided to wake Jewel so they could talk.

"Jewel, wake up, I have to talk to you." Blu said quietly, nudging his mate to get her up.

Jewel was slightly annoyed by Blu's nudging. "Blu, Can't this wait until morning, I'm sleeping."

"Sorry, Jewel, it can't.

"Fine, what's so important?"

"I think David and Sarah are my parents."

As soon as Blu said this, Jewel was a little stunned. "How do you know?"

"Well, think about it, I was taken when I was very young, they lost their son when he was very young, and plus they look exactly what I pictured in my flashbacks, but older, they could be my parents."

"Well, okay, but do it in the morning, and don't go right into it, take some time to make sure. Now let's get back to sleep."

Around the time Blu and Jewel were having their little conversation, David and Sarah woke up around the same time, both looking at each other, knowing what they were thinking about.

David spoke first. "Sarah, do you think that this Blu might be our son?"

"I have been thinking about it and it is possible, I meant we both lost our loved ones at about the same age and he looks like a much older version of our little son we knew. Should we ask him now."

"No, lets wait until morning, we could think about it some more and they are probably sleeping."

So, Blu, David and Sarah tried to sleep, but all three were too excited to see if they were family, tomorrow would be a happy reunion.


	10. The Reunion

Chapter 10: The Reunion

* * *

In the morning, Blu, David and Sarah were very nervous, all three did not want to feel stupid when they were wrong, but each was hopeful they were family.

"Okay, Blu, just ask them and if they say no, just act like nothing happened." Blu said, not that confident.

David and Sarah were just as nervous as Blu was.

"Honey are you sure we should ask him, maybe just take our time."

"Sarah, I need to know, I can't wait another minute without my son."

As the three walked towards each other, they knew what the other would ask. They started speaking at the same time, which only made it more awkward. Blu let David go first.

David took a deep breath and asked Blu. "Are you my son?"

Blu was stunned, he was going to ask David and Sarah if they were his parents. But he said. "Yes, It's nice to see you again, dad."

At that moment, the three hugged each other tightly, crying tears of happiness, Blu has finally be reunited with his parents.

Unknown to the three, Jewel and kids were watching, Jewel was also crying at the happy moment, the kids, however were confused.

"Mom, why is dad hugging our guests?" Carla asked.

"Because, honey, our guests are your grandparents."

All three kids now understood and Bia asked. "Can we go greet our grandparents?"

"In a few minutes, sweetheart, let your father enjoy this moment."

As Jewel and the kids watched, Blu and his parents continued crying and hugging, this was certainly the happiest day in Blu's and his parents' lives.


	11. Blu's Story

Chapter 11: Blu's story

* * *

After Blu and his parents have finally finished hugging it out. Jewel and the children flew down to greet David and Sarah. As Bia, Carla, Tiago hugged their grandparents, Jewel could see that Blu was indeed very happy.

"This doesn't seem real does it, Blu, yet it is. You must be happy."

"Extremely." Blu said as he joined wings with Jewel.

Sarah than said. "Blu, you have to tell us what happened in your life."

"Okay, mom."

The seven blue macaws than sat down and Blu told his parents his story.

On the day that Blu was taken from the jungle, David and Sarah were out to get food, and were nervous to leave Blu, who was sleeping peacefully.

"David, are you sure we should leave him, he is still very little."

"Relax, he is fine, we are just going out for a little and there are pretty of birds watching in case something happens.

"Fine, I love you, sweetheart." Sarah said as she kissed Blu lightly on the head and flew with her husband to find food.

Blu than woke up a few minutes later to the birds singing outside and joined them, but a few minutes after that, animal poachers were capturing all the birds, including young Blu.

David and Sarah came back to find that their son was gone and spent all this time looking for him.

Meanwhile, Blu was put on a truck, taken to an airport and put on a plane that went to Minnesota, where he was put on another truck to go to a pet store. The next thing Blu remembered was the box being thrown out of the truck and a young girl, Linda, opened the box to reveal Blu.

Blu than explained the care and happiness he had with Linda for many years until he was to go to Brazil to meet the only other known blue macaw, a female known Jewel to save the species. Blu talked fondly of the times he had with Jewel, like when they were running chained up together from Nigel, the magical moment in the samba club and when Blu jumped off the plane to save Jewel.

The two lovebirds than started their family and Blu than talked of their time spent in Rio until the word reached them that the blue macaws were probably alive. Blu than explained all the adventures they had in the Amazon, meeting Jewel's father, the soccer game in the pit of doom, and defeating the loggers. Blu than ended the story until the time he first met his parents after so many years.

"That is quite a story, son." David said. "I am very proud of you."

"As well as I am, but I do have one question. Do you mind if we call you by your name that we gave you." Sarah wondered.

"Sure, Blu is actually just a nickname. What is my name?"

"Well, my son, your name is actually Tyler." Sarah said.

"Well actually that is the name Linda gave me, so I don't mind. I would like for you guys to meet Linda.

"Sure son, I was actually thinking of thanking her for taking care of you. But how about tomorrow, it's late." David said happily.

So the newly reunited family went to sleep, Blu excited that Linda would finally meet his parents, which fortunately, Linda was actually in the Amazon with Tulio, visiting the area and making sure the blue macaws were being protected.


	12. Linda meets Blu's Parents

Chapter 12: Linda meets Blu's Parents

* * *

In the morning after Blu spent the day telling his parents all about his life, they were going to see Linda.

Blu was awoken by his mother. "Morning my son."

"Morning, mom, how did you and dad sleep?"

"Good, ready to see your Linda."

"Yeah."

Linda was actually just waking up too and was going to eat breakfast, when she saw Blu flying towards her with two other blue macaws. "Wonder what Blu wants?"

"Hi, Blu!" Linda said as Blu walked up and gave her their traditional fist bump, Blu than mentioned for some paper and pencil, which Linda got and handed it to Blu.

Blu wrote. "Hi, Linda, I would like you to meet two very special birds, my parents."

Blu's parents were surprised that Blu could write and talk to humans that way, but that was nothing compared to the surprise Linda had when she read what Blu wrote.

"Son, do you mind writing what I say?" David said.

"No, I don't mind."

"Great, just tell her that we are very thankful for taking care of you. And she can call us David and Sarah."

Linda could see Blu writing more stuff down and than read it.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet your parents, Blu, your welcome, David and Sarah."

Linda than asked Blu and his parents if they would join her and Tulio for breakfast, which they accepted.

Tulio was just as surprised as Linda to meet Blu's parents and the five enjoyed a nice breakfast together. After that Blu and his parents talked some with Linda before heading back home.

Jewel greeted Blu with a smile. "So how was your day with Linda?"

"Great, my parents and Linda enjoyed each other, my parents are very grateful for her taking care of me and Linda was happy that I'm finally reunited with my parents."

"That's great to hear."

As another day ended in the Amazon, Blu was about to sleep with Jewel when his mom came in.

"Is there something I can do for you, mom?"

"No, I just wanted to kiss you goodnight, like I used to so many years ago, is that alright."

"I guess so."

As Blu went to bed, his mom came up and kissed Blu on the head. "Sweet dreams, my son."

"You too, mom."


	13. Jewel and Her Mother in Law

**Hi, guys, before we continue with the story, I told myself that I would write a thank you note to you guys who commented on the story, and I keep forgetting. So thank you to all those who commented, you guys really gave me the confidence to continue.**

**P.S. Tomorrow there will be a chapter for Valentines's day, so happy Valentines's day to those who celebrate it.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Jewel and her Mother in Law

* * *

Blu was enjoying the time he was spending with his parents and his kids enjoyed their grandparents very much, but Blu noticed that Jewel was acting a little weird, ever since he has been reunited with his parents. So one day, he decided to ask her what was matter.

"Jewel, is everything alright? You have been acting weird lately."

"I'm alright." Jewel said in a strange tone.

Blu was not convinced. "Jewel, we have been together for far too long for me to know that something is bothering you.

Jewel knew she wasn't going to escape from Blu so she decided to tell the truth.

"It's just that you are lucky, you get both of your parents dad and mom, ever since you have been reunited, I have been thinking a lot that I wish my mom was still here."

Blu now understood Jewel and comforted her, Blu than had an idea to make his Jewel feel better.

Blu decided to talk with his mom. "Hi, mom, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Tyler, what is it?"

"It's about Jewel, she is feeling a little down at the moment. You see Jewel has lost her mother when she was young for good and seeing us back together has brought painful memories back.

"How sad for her, what can I do?"

"Do you mind spending the day together, you know so you two can get to know each other."

"Anything for my handsome son."

The next day, Blu woke Jewel and told her about his plan.

"Blu, are you sure thats a great idea, what if your mother feels awkward around me."

"Nonsense, I'm sure my mother likes you, and I think it's a perfect way for you two to get to know each other."

"Alright, but you owe me for this big time."

"I couldn't agree more."

Jewel and Blu's mother meet and spent the day with each other and Jewel actually got more comfortable around her mother in law as the day went on and Sarah actually liked Jewel more and more, but the end of the day, they came home with big smiles across their faces to the delight of Blu and his father.

"So how was your day, girls?" Blu said happily.

"It was great, son, we had a lot of fun together." His mom said before going to David.

"How about you Jewel?"

"You were right, Blu, we had a fun time, we enjoyed each other's company, and feel much happier. But you still owe me."

"And I would not like it any other way."

What Blu knew, but Jewel forgot about was that tomorrow was Valentines' day. When Blu, with his parents went to see Linda, he noticed the calendar and saw that Valentines' day was only a few days away, so Blu has been preparing a surprise for Jewel.


	14. Happy Valentines Day?

Chapter 14: Happy Valentines' Day?

* * *

Valentines' day has finally come and Blu woke up early to set his plan in motion.

First he went to wake his children quietly. "Bia, Carla, Tiago, wake up." Blu said, gently nudging his kids. "Today's the day."

The kids woke up, excited, Blu has planned for the kids to spend the day with their new grandparents, it was a win win for Blu and his kids, they got to enjoy their grandparents and Blu gets to enjoy Jewel.

Than Blu flew to get some brazil nuts, Jewel's favorite, along with some flowers. When Blu got back, the kids and his parents were away and Jewel was still sleeping.

"Morning, my angel." Blu gently said as he got besides Jewel.

"Morning, my Blu. What has you up?"

"I decided to bring you a small present." Blu taking out the flowers and nuts.

"Thank you so much, Blu." Jewel planting a kiss on Blu's beak, which they held until someone disturbed them.

"Sorry to interrupt, lovebirds." Roberto said as he flew in. "I noticed the kids were gone and was wondering if you guys are alright.

"We are." Blu said annoyed that Roberto spoiled a wonderful moment.

"Hello, Roberto." Jewel said happily. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

Blu was a little upset, he got the nuts for Jewel, not for Roberto.

"No thank you, I already ate." Roberto said to the relief of Blu.

But than another bird flew in. "Hello my daughter." Eduardo said as Jewel came up and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Morning, daddy."

"I just came to see how Blu was doing."

"I am fine, no more depression." Blu said, even more annoyed.

"Well that's great to hear."

Finally a third bird came in, to Blu's anger, aunt Mimi came in to see how her nephew was feeling.

"Hello, my little wild flower, how is Blu doing?"

"He is okay, we actually found out that our guests are his parents."

All three visitors were surprised to hear this, and cornered Blu to tell him what they are like, how happy he must be. After Blu finally managed to tell them and all three visitors left, Blu was extremely relieved. "Now where were we?" Blu said turning to Jewel.

But after a minute, they could see their kids and Blu's parents coming back, Blu was very mad, the whole day was wasted, but he kept his anger to himself.

"Hello you guys, how was your day?" Jewel asked all five.

"It was great, we had a lot of fun." All three kids said in unison.

"Hey, Jewel, where is Tyler?" His mom asked as Blu went to his bed, upset that the day did not go as he planned.

Jewel found Blu face down in bed, he was not crying, but he was clearly upset.

"Blu, what's wrong?"

"This day was ruined, today was Valentines' day and I wanted to spend it alone with you."

Jewel now understood and went back to Blu's parents and the kids. "Do you guys mind if you go out some more? Your father and son need to be alone."

After the kids and Blu's parents left, Jewel quickly pecked up and got as pretty as she could and made her way to to Blu.

"Hello, handsome, made if I cuddle with you." Jewel said lovingly.

Blu turned around and saw Jewel, looking very beautiful indeed, all Blu could do was stare at her.

"I will take that as a yes." Jewel said as she got next to Blu.

"Wait, what about my parents and kids." Blu asked.

"I made them go have some more fun, now shut up and kiss me."

Blu and Jewel spent the rest of the day together, cuddling with each other and enjoying each other's love.

Blu thought this was still a wonderful day, even with all the interruptions. This was surely a happy Valentines's day.


	15. Author's Note

Hi, guys, before we continue, I am suffering from a bit of writers' block from this story, so if you guys have any ideas, throw it at me, and I will be happy to put it down. Some of you guys want me to put a villain in this story, honestly I can't think of an idea to put one, and I know you guys would probably want me to put Nigel, but honestly I can't think of a way to put him in here.

In the meantime, I will be taking a break form this story and writing something else, don't worry this story will still go on.


	16. Happy Birthday Blu

Chapter 15: Happy Birthday Blu

* * *

**Credit for this idea for the chapter goes to Dark Blue-Bird, but the writing is mine**

* * *

It has been a few months since Valentines's Day and Blu is ever so happy to be reunited with his parents, his parents likewise. Soon an important day was coming, which Blu's parents knew about, but Blu did not know. Blu's real birthday was coming, Blu has completely forgotten his real birthday, he always considered his birthday to be the day when Linda found him in the crate back in Minnesota.

Blu woke up to another ordinary day, except for the fact that his parents were waiting for him to wake. "Morning, Mom, Dad, is everything okay?"

"Do you know what day is coming, my son?" Sarah said, smiling.

"I'm sorry, but I don't recall anything special for now. Why is there something happening?"

Blu's parents were surprised and decided to talk to Jewel about their son.

"Jewel, how come Blu doesn't even know it's his birthday in a few days, or is he just wanting to act surprised?" David asked, confused.

"Well you see, Tyler remembers his birthday as being the day when Linda first took him in, I guess he just forgot his actual birthday. But that does give us an advantage, because we can surprise him completely."

Both of Blu's parents liked the idea their daughter in law just gave them and with the help of Jewel plus the kids, they set to work planning and preparing for Blu's birthday.

In a couple of days, everything was set and ready, all that was needed was for Blu to come. As Blu's parents and the kids were setting up some last minute things, Jewel flew to get Blu.

"Honey, wake up." Jewel said, gently nudging Blu as he laid sleeping.

"In a few minutes, mom." Blu said, clearly not even paying attention to the voice.

Jewel than played miss not so nice girl and kicked Blu hard to get his attention.

"Wake up, Blu!" Jewel shouted.

"Jewel, what is it? I was in the middle of a nice sleep."

Jewel than lowered her voice. "I have a surprise for you, come on."

Blu, still sleepy, got up and followed Jewel. "What could be so important that it can't wait until later." Blu said in his head.

Finally the two lovebirds got to the place where the kids and Blu's parents were waiting, Jewel pecked her head in to see if everything was in place.

"Okay, here we go." Jewel said as she covered Blu's eyes.

"What's so surprising that you have to cover my eyes, it tickles." Blu said, confused.

When they were finally in the place, Jewel uncovered Blu's eyes, everyone yelled, "Happy Birthday."

Blu was completely surprised, this was unexpected, but he was totally confused.

"But my birthday isn't for awhile, is this a dream?

"No, my son." David said as he came forward. "This is the actual day where you hatched and came into our lives."

Blu now understood and went to enjoy his first birthday in a long time with his parents, everyone had a good time and when it was over, the whole family flew back home, where they were all tired from the day.

As Jewel was getting the kids to bed and singing her trademark lullaby, Blu was getting into bed, when he saw his parents come in.

Hi, mom, dad, thank you for remembering my birthday, I had a wonderful time, I love you guys."

"Your welcome, son, we love you too." His mom said as she hugged and kissed him on the cheek.

"Have a good night sleep, son." David said

"You too, dad." Blu said, hugging his father.

A minute later Jewel came in and laid next to Blu and cuddled with him.

"So did you enjoy your birthday, handsome."

"I sure did, but next time try to have a more gentle way of waking me."

"Fine." Jewel chuckled a little.

Blu slept happy that night, he could not believe that his parents remembered so much about him, yet he remembers little about them, so Blu decided to spend more time with his parents to get to know them.


	17. Getting to know his Parents

**Before we continue, I would like to thank Dark Blue-Bird for the wealth of suggestions for chapters, thank you, dude, for helping me to get unstuck from writers' block. Keep those ideas flowing my friend and anyone else who has an idea for a chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Getting to know his Parents

* * *

**Credit for this idea for the chapter goes to Dark Blue-Bird, but the writing is mine**

* * *

After Blu's birthday, Blu (AKA, Tyler), has been doing a lot of thinking. Blu has never thought that all those years his parents spent without him, that they can still remember so much about him, yet Blu hardly knew about his parents' life before they were reunited with him. Blu decided to change that.

David and Sarah were waking up together when they saw their son standing, waiting for them.

"Morning, Mom, Dad, how did you sleep?"

"Great, what has you up before us?" Sarah asked, curious.

"What? Your own son can't greet his parents in the morning?"

"Well, that is very nice, Tyler." David said.

"Listen, I thought that maybe we could spend the day together, you know just us three, like the old days."

"That sounds great, but what about your family, don't they want to be with you." Sarah said.

"It's okay, Jewel can watch over them, you know she is even tougher than I am, I'm sure one day won't hurt."

After Blu said bye to Jewel and the kids, he joined his parents so they could spend the day together.

"So what was I like back than?" Blu asked, somewhat nervous to ask.

"Well, my son, you were very energetic, but also very shy, you had a lot of trouble making friends with other kids." Sarah said.

"But that does not make you weird, my son, I still hoped you would become a great bird and look how you turned out." David said with pride in his voice.

Blu was close to shedding tears at what his parents were saying and soon it got to his eyes. His parents noticed this and knew that Blu was happy.

Soon the family arrived at their first stop, a relaxing swim by a pond, this took David and Sarah's mind back to the past, when Blu first learned how to swim.

"You know, Tyler, I was a little worried when we first took you out for a swim, but your father insisted on it." Sarah said, gently nudging David.

"Well, I mean he had to learn eventually, and he was alright."

Blu was touched by those words, his parents were really caring, but they also sounded happy as the family spent the time in the water.

Next stop was lunch, where they went to a tree with fresh mangos on it, Blu's favorite. Blu took out three mangos with his beak, ever since Blu came to the Amazon, he strayed further away from using his swiss army knife, and has been learning to use his natural abilities.

"Wow, Tyler, you are very strong and have good tastes." His mother said as the three began digging in.

"Well, the Amazon has taught me a lot of things, besides I am happy to bring food to my mom and dad, now let's dig in.

When the family finished, David spoke. "Well, that was surely delicious, what is next, my son."

"I was thinking about a nice walk."

Soon the family flew down and started walking through the jungle, where it was peaceful and quiet with animal sounds every now and than.

"This surely brings me back, son, I remember your father and I would walk wing in wing and you would walk out in front, chasing butterflies." Sarah said, remembering old memories.

"Yes, it surely was wonderful times, and here we are, finally enjoying the moment again." David said.

Blu was happy, but also sad. He was glad that his parents were finally with him again, but Blu could not forgive himself for all the years his parents spent without him. That got Blu thinking. "I should have at least tried looking for them, maybe shorten the time they spent without me, I feel like such a fool."

When the day was over the family flew back home, where Jewel and the kids greeted them with big smiles. As the kids and Blu's parents spent time with each other. Jewel noticed Blu looking a little down as he walked to the entrance of their home and just stood there.

"What is on Blu's mind now?" Jewel wondered.

Jewel went up to Blu, who was deep in thought and did not realize that Jewel came up beside him. "Blu, what is wrong now?"

Blu sighed and told Jewel. "Jewel, do you think that I am a bad son? I mean look at all the time I spent in my life, not one second did I even bother to look for my parents!"

Jewel could see that Blu was getting angry at himself and hugged him to comfort him.

"Blu, that does not matter anymore, your parents are here, you are here, and you have each other now, don't stay in the past, look to the future."

Blu realized that Jewel was right, his parents are with him now. "Sorry, Jewel, It's just that today made me realize how much I missed them. Let's go to sleep."

The two lovebirds, wing in wing, went to bed and Blu in his sleepy mind, was looking forward to the times he would have with his parents.


	18. Finding a New Home

**Sorry, for the little delay, guys, school work got in the way, but I am here with another chapter. Plus, next week I will be taking a break from this story to update my profile, wait for more chapter ideas for this story, and I will be working on a short story that will be posted sometime next week or the week after. For a tiny preview of the short story, remember the beginning of Rio 2, the New Year's Eve scene, well that is the only hint I am giving you, no spoilers!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Finding a New Home

* * *

Blu has been enjoying his time with his parents very much, every day he knows his parents a little more. One morning the family was enjoying a nice breakfast, when David spoke.

"Hey, son, can we talk to you and Jewel about something."

"Sure, Dad, anything for you."

After the family finished, and Bia, Carla, and Tiago flew off to enjoy their day, Blu and Jewel listened to what David and Sarah had to say.

Okay, son, how can I put this." David said, nervously.

"Dad, are you okay, why are you so nervous?"

"Honey, why don't I say it?" Sarah spoke up.

"Look, Tyler, your father and I are certainly enjoying our time here and we are glad to be with you again, but we think it would be best if we found ourselves a home here."

Blu was a little shocked. "Why would my parents want to find their own home, I am being a bad son." Blu said in his head, but he said. "Any reason in particular?"

"Well, I mean you have your own family now to look after, we did not want to be an extra burden on you. And it's not like we will be living hundreds of miles, you know, just a few minutes away, we will still be able to see other.

Blu was a little sad, but his mom was right, he had his own family and plus he will be able to visit them all he wanted.

"Okay, mom, if you think that's best, I trust you."

"Great, now lets go find a new home for us, led the way, son."

Blu had an idea of how he will found a home for his parents, but it involved someone he was still a little uncomfortable being around, Roberto.

Roberto was actually impressing some girls when Blu, Jewel and his parents came to him.

Jewel was the first to speak. "Roberto, catching some girls I see."

Roberto turned and saw Blu, Jewel and two other older macaws. "Ladies, why don't you go and let me talk to my friends." Roberto's lady "friends" went away. "So what can I do for you, Jewel?"

"It's not for me, but for my special guy's parents." Jewel motioned towards Blu and his parents.

"So you are my lucky bird's parents, nice to meet you." Roberto said, bowing in respect.

"You are too kind." Sarah said, chuckling.

Blu was rolling his eyes around and decided to get to why they came. "Roberto, we need your help to find my parents their own hollow."

"Well you came to the right place, I can help you guys.

Soon the five macaws were up and flying, with Roberto in the lead, to a place Roberto thought would be perfect for Blu's parents.

"I think this would be a perfect home, why don't you guys go take a look." Roberto said.

"This is nice, not too fancy, but also not too bad, it's got pretty of room for us and guests." David said, impressed.

"What do you think, Tyler?" Sarah said to her son.

"It's okay, not too far from home and it looks pretty cozy for you two. Thanks for your help, Roberto."

"Anytime, Blu, if you need anything, just come to me." Roberto said to Blu's parents.

"Sure thing, nice meeting you, Roberto." David said.

After Roberto left, Blu talked to his parents. "So are you guys sure you want to stay here, reconsider this, I don't mind you guys staying with us."

"We will be fine, Tyler, just worry about your family." Sarah said, kissing her son on the cheek.

"And as long as we have each other, we will be fine." David said as he came and held Sarah.

Blu and Jewel stayed a little to help David and Sarah tidy up the place and than prepared to leave for their home.

"Goodbye, mom, dad, have a nice night." Blu said as he hugged both of his parents. Jewel was watching and she was happy.

As the two lovebirds flew out, Jewel could see that Blu was still looking back at his parents waving at them.

"Blu, look straight or else you're crash into a tree."

"Sorry, Jewel, it's just that it's going to be weird without my parents living with us."

"Well, you still have me and the kids and we love you."

"Thanks, Jewel, I feel much better now."

"Your welcome."

The two lovebirds soon arrived home and Blu let out a long sigh, it felt different without seeing the smiling faces of his parents. Blu knew that it would take some time to adjust, but he knew he would eventually learn to get past it.


	19. The First Visit

Chapter 18: The First Visit

* * *

It was the morning after Blu's parents moved to a new home and were no longer living with their son. Blu woke up early that day.

"Morning, Mom, Dad. Mom, Dad, where are you?"

"Blu, remember." Jewel said to the disappointment of Blu.

"Oh, right." Blu said a little down.

"You okay, honey." Jewel walked up to Blu hugging him.

"I'm okay, it's just a little weird now that my parents are living elsewhere."

"Why don't you go visit them, see how they are doing?"

"I guess your right, Jewel, I'm be back." Blu said as he flew up and towards his parents' home.

David and Sarah were just waking up in their new home, and did the same as Blu, forgetting that they had a new home.

"Morning, beautiful, how did you sleep?" David said cuddling with Sarah.

"It was okay, it was a little weird without Tyler here, maybe we should go visit him, make sure he is doing okay."

"I guess so, but one quick snuggle."

"Okay, handsome."

Blu just reached his parents' home when David and Sarah were still cuddling with each other, Blu feeling a little awkward when he saw his parents.

"Tyler! Hi, how long have you been standing there." Sarah said, surprised.

Blu in an awkward tone, said. "Well I just got here, I came to see you guys."

"Really, we had the same idea, well now that you are here I guess we did not have to go." David said to break the awkwardness.

"So, how did you guys sleep, everything okay in here?" Blu asked.

"Well to be honest, Tyler, we had a little trouble sleeping, you know because of our move, but we like it here." Sarah said

"I hear you guys, it is going to take some time for me to adjust, but I will get past it."

"Why don't we go eat together and talk some more." David said.

Soon the family flew and got some fruit, where they enjoyed it and talked some more.

"So how are things at home, Tyler?" Sarah asked.

"It's great, the kids have a lot of friends and Jewel is still as perfect as ever, I just wish you guys were home with me."

"I know, my son, but you know you are grown up, you need to be independent, you are not a little chick anymore." David said.

Blu put on a little smile. "You sound just like Jewel, she is greatly independent, you know.

Blu enjoyed the time with his parents, but the visit had to end soon, after Blu enjoyed breakfast and spent a little time with his parents, Blu said his goodbyes.

"Bye, mom, dad." Blu said, sad.

"It's not forever, son." Sarah said, as she wiped a tear coming form Blu's eyes and hugged him.

"Have a good day, son, we will see you again." David said.

Soon, Blu arrived back home to the waiting wings of Jewel.

"So how was your visit?" Jewel asked.

"I wish it don't have to end." Blu said, his head hung low.

"Blu, relax, it's not like you will never see them again, why don't we have some fun in the bed to make you feel better." Jewel said, tickling Blu.

Blu felt much better with Jewel tickling him. "Your wish is my command, my lady."

Blu and Jewel walked wing in wing to bed, but Blu was still worrying about his parents as he cuddled with Jewel.


	20. Taken

**Hey guys, I'm finally back with this story after this being dead for some time. Well I am happy to say I have finally thought of a way to add Nigel in. So I hope you guys will like it very much.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Taken

* * *

It has been a few months since Blu's mom and dad moved out and are living in a new home. Blu always visited his parents whenever he could and his parents did likewise. Blu as always enjoyed the time he spent with his parents. Life was wonderful for our blue macaws, there was only happiness and peace.

Until a certain white cockatoo came for an unfriendly visit.

Nigel has recently escaped from the aviary in Rio de Janeiro and made his way back to the blue macaw tribe plotting his revenge. This time he could actually focus because he was by himself. Charlie having left him to spent his time in peace in the Amazon and Gabi still in Rio, her heart broken at Nigel leaving her.

Nigel was walking in the jungle (he still couldn't fly), looking for the blue macaw he wanted to have his revenge with.

"Where are you, you filthy fowl?" Nigel said.

Soon Blu with his parents was flying overhead pass Nigel, enjoying the day. Blu did not see Nigel, but Nigel saw him with his parents.

"Well what do we have here? Looks like the pretty bird has his parents. Well this changes everything." Nigel said, laughing evilly, but quietly.

Nigel observed as the three blue macaws landed on a branch. Blu was hugging his parents and saying his goodbyes, than flew back home, his parents still waving goodbye at him. Dad and mom than got inside their home to continue with their day.

Nigel continued smiling. "This is too perfect."

Nigel waited until it was night and Blu's parents were asleep to set his plan in motion. Nigel started to creep towards Blu's parents' home until he could see the mom coming out to get some fresh air.

"Can this day get any better?"

Sarah was enjoying the cool night air when all of a sudden Nigel came out and grabbed Sarah with his talon and held her neck. Sarah was choking and could not get a word out. Nigel moved towards the home with Sarah in his talons, intending to get dad too.

David heard some noise and woke up to find Sarah gone he started to get up, but when he turned to the entrance of his home, he saw Nigel with his wife in his talons.

David was shocked, but held his cool. "Who are you and why are you choking my wife?"

"Let's just say I know your son. Look here you try to fight me and your wife gets hurt."

David wanted to fight Nigel for his wife, but the pained look in Sarah's face told him not too.

"What do you want?" David demanded.

"Simple you and your wife are coming with me." And with that Nigel threw a rock he was holding with his other talon and hit David's head which knocked him out. Nigel than grabbed David, but before he did that, Nigel left a message for Blu which he left on the floor of the home.

Than Nigel, with David and Sarah flew out and prepared to set the next part of his plan in motion.


	21. Worst Fears

Chapter 20: Worst Fears

* * *

It was morning in the Amazon and Blu woke up early to see his parents. Jewel was still sleeping peacefully next to him and his three children were sleeping too. Blu got up and flew down to a small pond where he washed his face and got a quick bite to eat and than made his way to his parents' home, happy to see with his mom and dad again.

But when Blu got to his parents' home, they were not there.

"They must have gotten up and are looking for food." Blu thought.

But than Blu saw some writing on the floor and when he read it, Blu thought he was going to have a heart attack.

The message read. "Hello pretty bird, if you ever want to see your parents again, than come to this spot and come alone, from your old foe Nigel."

Blu was filled with mixed emotions of anger and sadness in him. Blu quickly got himself back together again and made his decision. He was going to save his parents, alone, and he was going to do it, even if it meant trading his life for theirs.

Blu, however, decided to make one quick stop before he would go to save his parents.

Blu flew back home, where he hoped Jewel and the kids were still sleeping, which they were. Blu took one last look at his family, and his eyes soon started filling with tears. He did not want to involve his family with this issue and see them getting hurt. Blu hated to admit it, but Nigel telling him to come alone was actually good advice.

"I love you guys, if I don't come back, know I will always love you." Blu said softly before taking a deep breath, wiping away the tears and flying off.

Soon after Blu left, Jewel woke up to find Blu gone.

"Probably went to see his parents." Jewel thought. "Maybe I should go too, I have not seen his parents in awhile."

Jewel than flew to Blu's parents, not knowing the whole ordeal that happened overnight and Blu finding out and going to save them.

Meanwhile Blu got to the spot where his parents and Nigel were, but he only saw his parents.

"Mom, dad." Blu said in a scared tone. "What happened?"

David and Sarah had cuts and bruises all over their bodies and they were tied to a tree. David and Sarah were barely conscious when Blu arrived, but they had enough energy to tell Blu something.

"Son, run." David said weakly.

Before Blu could reply, something hit him in the back of the head and Blu blacked out. It was Nigel with a branch and as soon as Blu fell, Nigel's smile grew ever bigger.


	22. Torture and Fight

Chapter 21: Torture and fight

* * *

Blu woke up from Nigel hitting him a couple of hours later. Blu felt his head hurting a lot, but everything else felt fine. Blu than realized he was tied up like his parents on a tree and Blu was facing his parents.

"Well look who decided to finally wake." Nigel said evilly. "How did you sleep, pretty bird?"

Blu glared sternly at Nigel. "You will never get away with this, by now the whole tribe is looking for me."

"Oh Blu, you and I will be long gone by the time that happens. But first I will make you suffer."

"Please do your worst, you will never break me." Blu replied in a cool tone.

Nigel was laughing when Blu finished. "You think I will do anything to you. No, I will make you suffer by making your parents suffer."

Blu than got filled with uncontrollable rage and anger. "Leave them alone, they have nothing to do with this, you lay a wing on them and you're be sorry."

"That is where you are wrong Blu, they raised and loved you, I can't imagine the pain you will be in when I end their lives."

Nigel continued. "Now how about we start with your mother." Nigel said, putting his talons on Sarah's body and riping off some feathers to the cry of Sarah.

Blu could not take it anymore and struggled to get free. Eventually Blu got free and lunged himself at Nigel.

Even though Nigel was pushed back by Blu, Nigel was smiling. This was Nigel's plan. Nigel purposefully made Blu's ties a little loose so Blu would break free and attack him out of rage and emotion.

Blu did not even think about that possibility, all Blu could think about was stopping Nigel and saving his parents.

Blu fought with Nigel. Blu started out good, but Blu was fighting with emotion and was not focusing on Nigel. Soon Blu started to break and tears started to show in his eyes. Nigel took notice of this and with one strong movement pinned Blu down with his talons around Blu's neck.

"What temper, but it's useless, you lost Blu and failed, give up now and I promise you a merciful death."

"Fine I give, you win." Blu said with a heavy heart and prepared himself for the end.

"Great, now how should I do…"

"Hey let go of him." Another voice shouted at Nigel.


	23. Rescue

Chapter 22: Rescue

* * *

While Blu was off to save his parents, been knocked out by Nigel and suffered under him, Jewel had her own ordeal as soon as she got to Blu's parents' home.

Jewel arrived at the place with a smile and was hoping to surprise Blu, however when she got inside no one was home.

"Probably went out already." Jewel thought, but than she saw something on the floor of the home. Jewel noticed it was writing and read what was on it, she regretted seeing it and had the same reaction as Blu.

"No, no!" Jewel shouted and started panicking, but after a few seconds held her cool and decided to seek her father's help.

Eduardo was actually relaxing by the clay banks with Mimi, earning a well deserved rest when he saw Jewel flying towards him.

"Hello Jewel." Eduardo happily said. "Care to join us."

Jewel ignored what her dad said and started talking quickly and out of tone.

Eduardo did not make sense of it. "Slow down Jewel and tell me clearly what is wrong."

Jewel took a deep breath and held her tears. "Blu and his parents were captured by an old enemy, he is in real trouble."

"What! How has this happened?"

"I don't know but we have to act." Jewel said, in a determined tone.

Eduardo went to get Roberto to tell him to get his best birds while Eduardo went to Felipe, leader of the neighboring scarlet macaw tribe for help. Felipe agreed to help and gathered his best birds too. Jewel, meanwhile, told aunt Mimi to go and watch the kids to make sure they did not hear of this yet.

When everyone was present for the rescue operation, Jewel led them to the spot the message talked about.

Soon the large group got there and Jewel, Roberto, Eduardo, and Felipe went up to see what was happening while everyone else waited a short distance behind them.

Jewel wanted to scream as she saw Blu fighting Nigel.

"We have to do something now!" Jewel shouted quietly.

"I have an idea." Eduardo called out quietly.

Eduardo told Felipe and Roberto to tell their groups to split and surround the area and hide until he gave a signal.

"But how do we know when?" Roberto asked.

"Trust me you will know."

It was at this point that Blu gave up the fight and Eduardo stepped out in the open so Nigel could see him.

"Hey let go of him." Eduardo shouted.

"Who are you old man?" Nigel replied.

"That does not matter, what matters is that you let him go or you will be sorry."

"You think I'm scared of you, you and what army."

"This army." Eduardo said with a smile.

And at these words, Jewel, Felipe, Roberto and around 40 blue and scarlet macaws stepped out all around Nigel. Nigel was completely surprised at the turn of events.

"Now as I was saying before, let go of him."

Nigel, with a heavy heart, let go of Blu's neck.

Blu could finally breathe again, but when Nigel let him go Blu felt pain all over his body. Now that Blu saw help was finally here, he was no longer thinking about how desperate he was. Blu was barely conscious and he felt blood coming from his body.

As Nigel was being restrained and taken away to be held and guarded, Jewel ran up to Blu with tears in her eyes.

"Blu!" Jewel shouted.

Blu, with what strength and energy he had left, kept his eyes open long enough to see Jewel over him.

"I'm so sorry Jewel. I'm so…"

"It's okay." Was the last thing Blu heard before he completely passed out.


	24. One Week Later

Chapter 23: One Week Later

* * *

Blu woke up from passing out after the ordeal he suffered with Nigel and Jewel coming with help. Blu opened his eyes slowly, but he started panicking as he had no idea what was happening. Blu was alone in a hollow of a tree, laying down on a soft bed of leaves. Blu had to calm down because as soon as he got up, pain started to go through his body again.

"What is going on here?" Blu shouted.

Jewel, who was in the same tree, heard Blu wake and shout and went up to him.

"Blu, you're awake, finally."

"Jewel? What is going on here? How did I get here?"

Jewel explained everything to Blu.

As soon as Blu passed out, he and his parents were carried to separate trees where blue macaw doctors, along with a few scarlet ones that Felipe offered to help, treated them with natural remedies. Blu's injuries were by far the worst of the three and the doctors thought Blu would not make it. However Jewel believed Blu would make it, which he did.

After Jewel explained this to Blu, Blu was still on edge.

"What about my parents and Nigel?"

"Your parents are okay, their wounds are healing, they actually woke up two days ago. And Nigel, well he is being held for now. My dad is actually waiting for you to wake, so you can decide what to do with him."

"That's great, I want to see my parents." Blu said, starting to get up, but the pain was unbearable.

"Blu, they are fine, just please relax and rest, the doctors said if you wake, you still need a week to heal."

"I can't, I need to see them."

"Blu, please, take it easy and listen to me."

Blu trusted Jewel, so Blu got back down and with a deep breath laid down.

"Good, now I will be back."

"Where are you going?"

"It's a surprise."

Jewel flew out and came back with the kids, Eduardo, Mimi, Roberto, and even Rafael, Nico, and Pedro, who had gone back to Rio after spending some time in the amazon, but wanted to go back home in Rio.

When Rafael, Nico, and Pedro heard about what happened all the way back in Rio, they took off to see Blu and meet his parents.

Blu was very happy to see everyone and was grateful that they all came to see and wish Blu good health.

After everyone left and it was just Jewel and the kids, the family got together and hugged Blu.

"Okay that hurts a little." Blu said.

"Sorry." Jewel and the kids replied.

"I didn't say stop."

And the family resumed hugging, than they all had a nice dinner and settled down for the night. Blu happy that everyone was okay and Nigel was finally being held in prison for now.


	25. Reunion and Surprising Decision

Chapter 24: Reunion and Surprising Decision

* * *

It was a week since Blu woke up from being passed out and since than had to spend his time just resting in the hollow. Even thought Blu was comforted by most of his family and friends, Blu still did not feel completely happy until he could see his parents.

Soon the day came when Blu was considered fit enough to go see them. Rafael came and helped Blu up.

"Thanks Rafi."

"Anytime my friend."

After Blu was up, he, along with Jewel, the kids, Rafael, Nico and Pedro, went to go see his parents.

David and Sarah were resting in their home. Their scars from that fateful day still showing. They, like Blu, were worrying about their son, how he was doing. They were relieved and happy as they saw a familiar bird along with others flying towards them.

David and Sarah came out to greet their son and Blu landed and walked up. For a few seconds they just stared at one other, until Blu just came froward and hugged both of them.

"I'm so sorry, mom and dad." Blu said, tears coming out in full force.

"It's okay son, we are fine."

The family than got out of the hug and Blu still was crying.

"I should have known, protected you guys before it happened, I'm a terrible son."

"It's not your fault Tyler, how could you know? But that is in the past. Let's just be happy we are all okay." David said to cheer up his son.

Sarah came up and helped wipe the tears from her son's eyes. Blu stopped crying and the three got back in a hug.

"Oh, mom, dad, I would like you to meet my closet friends, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro."

And with that Blu's parents and Blu's friends exchanged hellos and conversations. But that soon stopped when Eduardo, with Roberto, flew in.

"Hello Blu, I see you are feeling much better." Eduardo said happily.

"Yes sir." Blu said and stood as tall as he could for his father in law.

"Relax Blu and you can call me dad."

"Okay… Dad…" Blu said nervously.

Eduardo laughed a little, but than focused on why he was here.

"Okay Blu, it's time to decide what to do with that white cockatoo and I am assuming Jewel told you the decision is yours."

"Yes, Dad…" Blu said, however it still sounded a little weird. "I would like to go tell him myself."

"Of course, follow me."

And Blu along with his family and friends followed Eduardo to where Nigel was being held. Nigel had so much shame in his heart that he not only failed, but was being held prisoner.

Blu walked in, along with Eduardo, Jewel, his parents and a few blue macaws just in case Nigel got crazy to hold him down, to see Nigel. Blu made Rafael, Nico and Pedro stay outside with the kids to make sure they did not have to see this if a fight should break out.

"Hello Nigel." Blu greeted him.

Nigel was in such shame, that he did not even look up. "What do you want pretty bird?"

"I am here to decide your fate." Blu said, holding his cool.

"If you are going to end me, just do it, I can't take it anymore."

"No, I am not going to do that, I am letting you go."

As soon as Blu said this, everyone was in shock, including Nigel.

Jewel thought Blu was crazy. "Blu, what's wrong with you?"

"If I end his life, I will be just as bad as he is, I do not want to play the revenge game. However Nigel, you must promise never to harm anyone in the tribe for the rest of your life, or next time I will not be as nice as I am being right now."

Nigel made some annoying noises.

"Promise!" Blu said, raising his voice a little to make Nigel pay attention.

"I promise." Nigel said, hesitating.

"Good, now get out of here and get as far away from here as you can."

And Nigel got up and left and just as quickly walked away, never to be seen again.

Meanwhile everyone else was surprised at Blu and was speechless, Blu ignored them.

"Let's just go home." He told Jewel and Blu walked out.

Everyone than went back to their homes as if nothing happened, Blu, Jewel and the kids went back home where they tried to have a normal evening. Jewel, however, noticed that Blu looked and acted differently. He was not the happy, nervous bird she knew before the whole incident with Nigel, but he looked tougher, more serious. Jewel only hoped that time would help being back the old Blu she knew and loved.

* * *

**So I hope you guys are enjoying the new chapters, this is not the end, so stay tuned!**


	26. Acting Different

Chapter 25: Acting Different

* * *

It was early morning in the amazon and Blu was waking up, he rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes and went to start his day. Jewel heard Blu wake and woke up shortly after.

"Good morning honey."

"Good morning Jewel."

Nothing about Blu's response was odd, except for the fact that he actually addressed by her name, normally Blu would say wife or angel, plus he did not sound happy.

"Blu are you alright?"

"Yes, why would I not be?"

"Because you sound different and yesterday when we got back home after you let Nigel go, you have been acting different."

"What are you talking about, I am the same bird I always was."

Jewel knew Blu was lying, but decided to not continue the conversation anymore.

At this point the kids woke up too and the family gathered together for breakfast. Blu was silent the whole time, just focusing on eating and not saying anything. Normally Blu would be full of conversation, asking his kids what they were going to do and other stuff like that, but it did not happen.

When the family finished, Blu flew off to see his parents, saying a quick goodbye to his family, without even giving them hugs or kisses, Jewel grew really concerned about what was happening with Blu.

Jewel thought about it during the course of the day. Than she figured it out. Jewel remembered what she was like when she lost her parents and everyone she loved. She was mostly silent, kept a flat tone, and was not happy for the longest time. Jewel than realized Blu was acting like her! Jewel did not want this Blu and she did not like him his way, she wanted the Blu she always knew. Jewel knew she needed to do something to get the old Blu back.

Meanwhile Blu was spending the day with his parents.

"Hello mom, dad." Blu said in a flat tone.

"Morning, my son." David greeted Blu. "Honey come out, Tyler is here."

"Hello, my handsome son." Sarah said as she went up to hug Blu.

Blu returned the hug, but when Sarah tried to end it, Blu just held on.

"Son, you can let me go now."

"Sorry." Blu said. "So how are you guys doing?"

"You know, we are still shaken up a little, but we are fine."

"That's great." Blu said, his voice lowering.

"Are you alright, Tyler?" David asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Listen I just wanted to go back to spending my days with you guys, go back to spending time as a family."

"That sounds great, let's go." Sarah replied happily.

Blu and his parents spent the day together doing what they always do before Nigel came back for his "friendly visit", except that Blu acted differently, and his parents noticed, but just like Jewel decided not to say anything. At the end of the day, Blu flew back with his parents to their home. They said their goodbyes to each other and Blu flew back home. David and Sarah were worried about their son's sudden change in behavior and decided to talk to Jewel about it.

In the morning, David and Sarah flew to Blu's home, where they were greeted happily by three little bundles of energy.

"Grandma, grandpa." Bia, Carla, and Tiago shouted in unison, as they flew themselves in their grandparents' wings.

After exchanging happy greetings with their grandchildren, Jewel greeted them next.

"Hello, mom, dad." Jewel said, although it still sounded a little weird. "What brings you here?"

"Well we just stopped by for a nice visit with our grandchildren and we were hoping that we could talk with you alone, if that's okay."

"Sure, Blu is out anyway getting leadership lessons from my father."

After the kids were finally tired out from playing with their grandparents and went to take a nap, the three adults went outside to talk.

"Have you noticed that our son is acting different?" Sarah asked Jewel.

"Yes I have, and I think I know why." Jewel told the two, and David and Sarah's eyes grew wide.

Jewel told them why she thought Blu was acting this way and Blu's parents were worried.

"What can we do?" David asked.

"I have no idea, but I think I know someone who can help."

"Who?" David and Sarah said at the same time.

"My aunt Mimi."


	27. Author's Note 2

Hey guys! This is not another chapter, rather this is a statement from me!

I am getting really annoyed by everyone wanting me to finish this story! It's really getting on my nerves!

I have a lot of other writings that I am currently doing that need my attention. "Medieval Adventures" and "Love of Family", plus I really want to start my sequel to "The Scarlet Side" very soon! I am also a college student, in my second year, so I have that too. Okay, I am a very busy person and you guys are lucky you get stuff from me on a weekly basic!

So due to all the pressure I am getting from this story, I have decided to give it someone else and after asking my writer friends on Skype as a group, nightfly123 wanted to take it. So he now is going to finish this story for me! I really don't want to be bothered by this anymore!

Until than, see you in the next chapter!

From your fellow FFN brother, Alexriolover95.


End file.
